Shale Xaivus
Name: Shale Xavius Rank: Sergeant (Republic) Alor (Clan Xavius) Species: Kiffar Sex: Female Height: 6’ Weight: 176 lb Hair: Long braided dark brown hair that goes beyond her helmet Distinguishing features: Kiffar clan tattoos on her face that signify her birth into a kiffar clan, Mandalorian clan Xavius tattoos on her right arm signifying her adoption into the Mandalorian clan, a tradition adopted from the Kiffar culture Affiliation: Cuy'val dar, Grand army of the republic, mandalorians, Clan Xaivus Role: Cuy'val Dar sergeant Backstory: Shale Xavius was born the world of kiffu to a small mandalorian clan, where she grew to the age of ten before the mandalorian civil war came to her village. Her village would be destroyed by the Deathwatch however she would survive and be accepted into a Clan of True Mandalorians, warriors who opposed the Deathwatch crusaders. Becoming a young adult and trained in marksmanship, as well as growing a reputation as a talented huntress, Shale would embark on a tour of duty against the Deathwatch hunting them from Concord Dawn to Jabiim. Eventually her Manda’lor, Jango Fett would be captured, her true mandalorian brothers and sisters would be cut down by the treacherous jedi, Shale would retreat to Mandalore, feeling disgraced that she did not die with her brothers and sisters. Eventually finding a husband on Mandalore, she started a family and a farm helping grown and train her clan in marksmanship as well as stealth and concealment. Having three biological children who the youngest was no more than thirteen however the oldest deceased due to a hunting accident when Shale attempted to train him. But during her struggles with coping with the death of her oldest child and a family she inadvertently alienated with her traditions, Shale received a message from, Jango Fett of all people. Shale was made an offer, to come to this strange planet called kamino to train the best soldiers the galaxy will ever know under the condition she will never leave kamino and never see her family again, or just to stay in obscurity. Part of Shale wanted to stay with her family on mandalore,(However long that might last until her husband took their kids and left) but part of her knew she could train more, and perhaps some of those soldiers would be ideal to join her clan. Shale accepted, on kamino she trained clone commandos in the art of stealth, concealment, cover, and marksmanship, as well as tracking. Although she enjoyed training the clone commandos, she never truly let her recruits know about her feelings, as she was described as aggressive as Walon Vau and a perfectionist in her art like how a Kaminoan will perfect their specimens. Shale utilized training of live fire hunts of clones against one another, as well utilizing the killing house often to see how well the commandos can move through their CQB quietly. Her tactics of training has caused a number of deaths in her platoons, however has molded many clones into some of the best snipers in the Special operations brigade. Despite her success, Shale found that none of the clones could truly be a warrior, without the ability of making a choice. Something she would ramble on about to other training sergeants after she had a few drinks, thus she wept for her recruits, for they would never truly know what life was for a warrior, the choice to fight, the choice to live, something that was stripped away when the kaminoans accelerated the clone’s growth and implemented some science she doesn’t understand to instill maximum loyalty. When her contract with GAR expired, she was prompted to leave the Cloning facilities and with that Shale became a ghost. Some say she signed on with the Bounty Hunter's guild under a different name, others claim she was killed by the Kaminoans for knowing too much, others that knew her well, probably suspect she's hunting some great prey. Category:Character Category:Mandalorians Category:Cuy'val Dar Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Hunter Category:Characters